iBed Buddies (Deleted Scenes)
by iCarlyForever98
Summary: You've read the story "iBed Buddies" that was filled with lust, romance, and drama between our favorite couple, Sam and Freddie. Have you ever wondered what Sam and Freddie did together behind the scenes? And wondered what other sex episodes they've done that you hadn't seen before? Well, if you want to figure that out. Then check out "iBed Buddies (Deleted Scenes)" MORE LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! First, I want to say that it's almost been a year since I posted the first chapter of** _ **iBed Buddies**_ **. ISN'T THAT CRAZY?! I'm gonna cry because it's been that long.**

 **Anyway, so I had a vision, literally last night, about writing more for this story and asked myself, "how can I do that?" So, I finally figured it out... deleted scenes with Sam and Freddie.**

 **Like I want to keep this story alive because I miss writing for this story, and I wanted to continue that, but differently.**

 **WELCOME BACK TO THIS STORY!**

 **ENJOY! ;'D**

* * *

 **{ after chapter twelve }**

Freddie and I are at the dinner table doing homework together. We've been doing this for half an hour now, and I just wanted to blow my brains out. Freddie is doing Advance English while I'm doing Math. Why am I doing this shit? Because Freddie forced me after knowing about my grades slipping and is making me do extra work for me to pass this semester.

Freddie is kind enough to help me out when I needed it, but that doesn't change how I feel about this shit of homework. I wish I can stab it with a knife a million times until it shreds to pieces.

That's how I feel about all my assignments.

Anyway, as we were working on our stuff, I've been thinking about us lately. By _us_ , I mean sexually. It's been a week since Freddie fingered me on the couch and me giving him oral after he found out I passed my history test. I don't know why, but I've just been having a craving for us to have sex again. I don't even play with myself because I want Freddie to do it with me.

We've been busy because of school, but it's a Saturday night and we don't have anything to do; we didn't have classes nor had to go to work. And besides, we're still new to this fuck buddy thing, and we agreed to try new things along the way.

And ever since that night, I fantasized what Freddie and I could do in reality if I just asked him. But I don't know if he would consider it. It hurts to even think about it because I could feel my clit throbbing between my legs and my underwear getting moist.

 _Oh God, it's getting worse..._

I tapped my pencil on the table, not wanting to think about this, but it came back as I can picture Freddie's fingers against my skin, roaming all over my body.

 _Oh, chiz..._

"Sam, are you working?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and darted my eyes at Freddie, seeing him staring at me. "What?"

"Are. You. Working?" He asked sternly. His eyes were piercing through me and it was making my stomach flip. I don't know what it is about his eyes, but they were making me squirm in my seat, feeling my clit throbbing again.

"Uh... yeah." I muttered, staring at my assignment.

"Are you okay?" I lifted my eyes and watched him through my lashes as his brows furrowed and his eyes showing concern.

If he knows why I'm acting like this then it would be embarrassing, but I can't stop thinking about the fantasies I've dreamt about. I can't hold this in anymore, it's been a week and I want to feel good. What I'm about to ask him is going to be a new challenge to commit to. I just hope he agrees to do it.

I sighed and let out a deep breath before I spoke. "Freddie... uh... I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" He asked before grabbing his water bottle and drank it.

"Have you ever... masturbated in front of someone?"

Freddie sputtered his water as he choked. He coughed, closing the cap of his water, and set the bottle on the table. "W-What?" He stuttered, slightly coughing.

I knew it would catch him off guard, but I couldn't stop laughing at his reaction. "I said, have you ever masturbated in front of someone?"

Once he got his coughing in control, he stared at me in shock as he thought about the question. "Uh..." he tapped his fingers on the table audibly, not meeting my gaze. "I don't know."

"What do you mean _you don't know_? Have you ever done anything with your past girlfriends when you guys had sex?"

"I... one time Valerie did it in front of me and I didn't want to do it back because it felt awkward," he said, shrugging.

"Oh yeah, I remember that slut." I nodded.

Freddie rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you want to know this, Sam?" He asked impatiently.

I gathered the courage to stare into his eyes to say what I wanted to say. This is my chance and I'm not about to ruin it. "Well... I've been thinking about doing something lately," I started, and Freddie didn't move a muscle as I continued. "And what I've been thinking about was... us playing with ourselves. Together."

He kept his eye contact on me while his face showed no emotion. I was getting a little anxious since he wasn't saying a word, yet I was also getting impatient because he wasn't answering. I waited a few minutes until he finally said something.

"Wouldn't that be weird?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Weird how?"

"I mean, you and I just going at it with ourselves while the other one watches. Shouldn't we just do what we usually do and have sex?" Freddie explained. He did have a point on that. But what I've been picturing for days couldn't get out of my head, and the fact Freddie watching me play myself makes me hot inside and I want to experience that with him.

"Well, yeah we could. But... okay, I'll be honest with you. I've been craving for sex and I had a new strategy we could try that I've been thinking about, and that is us watching each other fuck ourselves until we come. And it's not like we haven't seen each other naked, right? So it wouldn't be different trying this." I finished, resting my hand on Freddie's knee under the table.

Freddie hadn't left his eyes on mine and I could see through them that his brown eyes were turning darker. I wanted to get his answer, but the waiting was killing me; we've never done this before and I understand that it'll be new for us both. He rested his hand on top of mine and grasped it tightly, scooting me over until I was on his lap, wrapping his arms around my thighs.

Our faces were inches from each other as I felt his hot breath hitting my lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, leaning towards him and kissing him on the lips. He secured his arms around me tightly before he stood up from his seat and held me.

His lips were guiding me as he licked his tongue on my bottom lip, asking permission for his entrance. I partly opened my mouth and he made contact with my tongue, swirling around together.

I moaned in his mouth–tasting him after a week and he tasted so good. I didn't know where we were going but the last thing I knew, we were in his bedroom as he softly placed me on the edge of the bed, laying me down and him straddling over me.

My hands were playing with his hair while Freddie was slowly unbuttoning my shirt. His warm hands making contact with my skin was just what I missed after our last encounter and I never wanted to stop.

After he undid the last button, I shrugged the shirt off and tossed it somewhere I wasn't paying attention to. Freddie did the same when he pulled away and took his shirt off over his head and threw it away, pressing his lips against mine again. His moist lips gliding against mine felt so good, and his hand touching my thigh was making it worse.  
But we started this for a reason and I was going to finish it.

I pulled away from his lips and fluttered my eyes open to see him staring at me. "Are you ready?" I asked gently, and he responded with a short nod.

I shifted myself in sitting position, my back leaning on the headboard and Freddie sat in front of me, as we stare at each other. I don't know what to make of this, but this was happening. I started to undress the clothes remaining, slipping off my jeans and dropped them beside the bed. Freddie stared at me as I was doing this and it made me excited while my heart was racing.

My hands reached behind my bra to undo the clips and I leaned forward for the material to fall off my breasts. Then I curled my thumbs on the waistline of my underwear and slipped them off, over my butt until it was completely off. I tossed the pair away and flipped my hair away from my chest for Freddie to get a good view.

I watched as he stared at them closely, shifting his eyes on each boob, and staring down at my vagina. My lips tugged to a grin as he was satisfied with my body.

 _This is going to be fun._

"Your turn."

Freddie aimed his eyes at me and kept them there when he started to undress himself. He took off his socks and jeans, including his boxers that revealed his dick I missed seeing. His shaft was erect, the head was visible, and the veins were shown on its skin. My eyes can't seem to look away from how amazing it looked.

After we stared at each other, I turned around and shifted the pillows over for us to lay on to get comfortable. Two pillows on each side. I laid down, my head resting on the pillows, then I patted beside me for Freddie to lay next to me.

He understood the gesture and moved, lying next to me, our arms slightly touching. He turned his head over to my direction and stared at me. "So... what do we do?"

"We just... do it. Do you want to go first or should I?" I whispered.

Freddie stared at me for a couple of seconds before scooting his head closer to mine, whispering, "I can," He pressed his lips against mine and we moved our lips in sync, experiencing our tongues once again.

I pulled away from him and stared at his eyes as I spread my legs apart, moved my fingers to my pussy lips, spreading the outer lips. I looked down for a moment to see Freddie's groin and saw him taking his cock in his hand and stroking it. He looked so hard from this view and it looked so hot. He pumped his fingers up and down his shaft in a soothing rhythm after he used his saliva as lubricant.

I was already feeling my pussy warming up and I wanted to touch myself. I traced my fingertip towards my clitoris and flicked the pink knob, making me jerk forward a little. I stared down at Freddie's dick again to see him pumping his shaft again, and I rubbed my clit very firmly. I used my free hand to grab onto my breasts and played with my erect nipples.

 _Gosh, this feels so good._

I watched Freddie as he was staring at me, playing with my pussy and breasts at the same time. It made me hornier for just him watching me. I kissed Freddie again while we were responding to our bodies. He was groaning in my mouth as he jerked his shaft faster in his hands and I couldn't help but rub myself more quickly.

I moaned, pulling my lips away from his while staring at his dark eyes. We were both staring at each other–locked firmly. I used my free hand to trail down my stomach to my groin and thrust two of my fingers inside myself.

"Oh God..." I sighed.

"You feel good?" Freddie asked while his lips were parted slightly, a few breaths escaping.

"Yeah..." I nodded faintly, feeling myself hitting the g-spot repeatedly. "Mmm..." I could tell that I was very wet from my fingers rubbing in circular motion on my clit and my other fingers thrusting inside my hole, making my clit getting more intense.

Freddie kissed my shoulder and moaned against it as he quickly jerked himself. I saw how his dick was rock hard by now, his muscular fingers were pumping him at a fast pace and I knew he was going to come soon. Suddenly, he stopped pumping and withdrew his hand from his dick, leaving me confused. Then his other hand went to his testicles, tugged and rubbed the skin on them, causing his cock to jerk upward on his lower stomach.

I've never seen that before and it made my clit tingle. I rubbed myself–frantically at this state, including thrusting in and out of myself, finding it hard to stop. My pussy was soaking wet as I rubbed the juices on my light pubic hair hearing the wet and slick substance.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I was about to cum and I needed to finish. I stared at Freddie again, and he was staring back with his ragged breath hitting my lips, and I was breathing heavily as well. "Freddie... I'm gonna come." I whimpered, finger fucking myself rapidly.

"Come for me, baby..." he stopped pumping himself and moved towards my chest, holding one breast with his hand while his tongue played with the other, flicking my nipple around.

"Oh God," I cried. "Right there, right there..." I thrust and rubbed myself faster–feeling Freddie's mouth sucking my nipples that caused the pleasure running to my clit. Then immediately, what felt like an electric spasm hit me as I started to come. "OH GOD!" I moaned, my back arched and my toes curled, still rubbing my clit, desperate for my climax to last longer.

After a while, my back hit the mattress and I stopped rubbing my clit, ragged breaths escaping my lips from the intense orgasm. "Oh my god..." my chest heaving up and down while Freddie kissed my breast one more time before looking at me.

"Man, that was hot..." he whispered as I watched him grab onto his dick, pumping himself.

"That felt so good," I said, trying to find my breath. "But now you need to finish." I brought my hand to his hair and played with it, propping my elbow on the bed. "I want you to feel good." I didn't give him a chance to reply as I kissed his lips and he kissed back, our lips moving together.

I trailed my lips to the side of his lips and pecked kissed it, along with his jaw and down to his neck. I heard him beginning to pump himself furiously and moans from him. This couldn't get anymore hotter. I stared at his dick while his fingers trailed along his cock and pumping it again.

"Sam..." he breathed out, staring at me. He was going to come soon, I just know it from his fast pace. "Oh fuck... I'm coming..." he whimpered.

I slid my hand on his chest and ran my fingers on his hard nipples, playing with them and pinching them at the same time.

This helped Freddie a bunch when he breathed wearily and closed his eyes shut. "OH FUCK!" he cried, clenching the muscles in his ass, and a thick rope of semen shot out of his cock and landed as a string towards his chest which ran down to his stomach as the remaining of smaller spurts followed, covering his stomach and hand. Freddie let go of his cock and slumped back on the bed, breathing hard.

Oh, fuck that made me want to come again...

I scooted closer to him and turned his head around until his face was staring at mine and I pecked kissed his lips, stroking his cheek with my thumb. Freddie chuckled softly as he opened his eyes. "Man, I came so much." He said, taking a glance at his hand covered in his sperm.

"And that was fucking hot," I replied truthfully. If he did that again then I would've come a second time. "See? Aren't you glad we did this?" I rest my head back on the pillow, staring at his eyes.

"I guess... I didn't think it would be that intense." He shook his head, wiping his wet hand on his stomach. "But I need to clean myself off." He sat up and watched his sperm slowly trail down his body. He got off the bed and walked out the room to the bathroom.

As he took care of his business, I laid back on the bed and thought about what just happened and how sexy it was. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner, but it finally happened and I'm glad it did.

I hummed softly while rubbing my hand on my stomach as a good reminder of this perfect moment.

* * *

 **MAN! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK ON THIS STAGE!**

 ***crying softly***

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the reunion of this story. If you liked this COMING BACK story... please comment so I'll know!**

 **Comments will be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this sucks because I literally wrote this in under 30 minutes xD**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(Please read the author's note at the end!)**

* * *

 **{ after epilogue }**

"How was that?"

 _"Well, of course, I was intrigued when I saw the magic of computer codes. Like, I didn't know any of them existed until we went to the tour. It was amazing!"_

Freddie and I are talking on the phone as he was rambling about his time at the _Technology Plaza_ Tour. Freddie and a few people from his Film class got to go on a two week trip to New York to experience the life of being a filmmaker, and Freddie was excited to go.

He will be coming home in a week and I miss him terribly. I may not act like I miss him, but I do and it's killing me inside that I won't be able to touch him and be held in his arms for another week until he comes home. And I'm not the only one who misses him. His mother calls him like twenty times a day since his arrival to NYC to check up on him, and especially one of the most important people in his life. His daughter.

Amara has been crying for her daddy since he left. She's only eight months old, and she's smart enough to know that her father was not in the house like he usually is.

Freddie hasn't been away for this long before, ever. And it's new for both of us to get used to. It feels like he's been gone for months, but he will be back next week. It's just hard not seeing him around the house.

"Hmm... It sounds like you really had fun." I smiled.

 _"Hell yeah, I did. I loved every part of it."_ Freddie said, sensing his smile through the phone.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Along with the other nerds." I snickered.

 _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you bitch."_ He muttered, and I smiled at his witty comeback. _"So, how was your day?"_

"It was boring actually. I had to go grocery shopping with your mom, and she bought like dozen cans of organic baby food for sale."

Freddie groaned through the phone. _"Are you kidding me? I told that woman to never buy Amara that shit!"_ He whined.

"I know, I tried to stop her but she completely bought everything before I could say a word." I giggled, and I could hear Freddie sigh in frustration. "I'm afraid she's going to feed that crap to Amara because she's with your mom right now. She wanted to spend time with her granddaughter."

 _"Ugh... I guess that's fine. She did say she hadn't spent time with her in a while, so it's okay."_ Then I heard him say something under his breath that sounded like, _I hope she doesn't make my daughter sick_. And I stifled back a laugh.

"She'll be fine. Speaking of Amara. She really misses you. She's been crying for a couple of days because she misses her daddy." I sighed while fiddling with a loose string from my shirt.

Freddie sighed again but it sounded mournful this time. _"I know... I miss her so much, too. It's weird waking up every morning not seeing you and Amara to kiss you both good morning."_ I knew from his voice he was saddened that he has to wait another week to see his little girl again, and I always say in my head that the week will fly by. But a part of me wants him back home as soon as possible.

"Yeah, she's not the only one who misses you. I don't like waking up alone," I pouted.

He chuckled softly but still had a hint of sadness in there. _"I missed you too, Sam. I really do. It's like what, the first time in forever that we've been away for this long?"_

"Yes! Exactly. I don't like it." I rubbed my arm with my free hand and waited in comfortable silence between us. I just listened to his soft breathing on the other line and smiled. I don't know why it was making me happy, but it was relaxing.

After a few moments, Freddie started to speak. _"I think I know something that might cheer you up."_ He started, and I waited for him to finish. _"What are you wearing?"_

I immediately scoffed while rolling my eyes. "Really, Freddie?" I laughed.

 _"What? I'm not allowed to know what you're wearing?"_ He asked as he smirked through the phone. I just know he has that dumb look on his face right now.

I decided to play along, so I answered teasingly, "Oh, just a black tank top and my underwear."

 _"Oh really, what kind? Your usual or my favorite?"_

"Your favorite of course."

 _"Oh yeah?"_ Freddie said seductively. I heard shuffling behind the phone and it stopped after a few seconds before hearing him speak again. _"Sam, ever since I left I've been... thinking about touching you again."_

I swallowed and licked my lips, feeling them chapped. "I know what you mean... I missed you holding me every night." I whispered. I heard him sigh and more shuffling–leaving me curious. I waited until he came back, and then caught a few words that made my throat dry.

 _"I've been thinking about fucking you for days."_

I didn't know what to say but stay in shock. I knew I had my needs of missing his touch but it's different when he feels the same way. Long distance like this isn't that great when you're husband and wife, and it's very difficult missing your spouse.

"Really?" I said, my voice raspy.

 _"Yes... I miss touching and kissing your body."_ His voice started to get deeper and it caused a shiver to run down my spine.

I closed my eyes and pictured his hands on my body and feel his lips on my neck, giving me soft kisses and sucking on my weak spot. I sighed, feeling a throb appear in my underwear. "Yeah? What else do you miss?"

 _"I miss kissing your pink lips... and my hand traveling to your pussy,"_ he whispered.

I softly moaned and trailed my hand to my underwear, my fingers resting on the fabric, rubbing my covered clit slowly. It was like Freddie was here with me, touching me like he does all the time.

I bit my bottom lip as my hand quickened the pace on my clit. "Mmm..." I let the phone steady between my ear and shoulder as I brought my free hand to my breasts, and played with them against my tank top.

 _"And then I miss thrusting my fingers inside you..."_ Freddie's voice fell as it trailed away, hearing breathing from the other side. And I could hear something wet and slight movement along with Freddie's heavy breathing.

That had me thinking. He was jerking himself off. That made me moan–thinking about his beautiful dick in front of me. "Are you sure you're alone?" I whispered.

 _"Yeah... I'm alone."_ He breathed out. _"God, I can't stop thinking about you, baby. I can picture you with your breasts out and I'm sucking your nipples in my mouth, making you squirm."_

Oh God, Freddie is making me worse. I slipped off my underwear and threw it beside the bed, my hand going on my wet pussy again. I pinched my clit between my forefinger and middle finger to feel it hard.

God, he was making me hard.

On the other line, I heard Freddie's breathing quickened and I could tell that he was enjoying his time. But I wanted to relieve myself, too. I could see behind my eyes, Freddie playing with my pussy with his magical fingers. My fingers rubbed my clit with two fingers and I moaned out loud.

I pulled the straps of my tank top off for my breasts to breathe, and they pop out when I pulled the shirt down to my stomach. I licked my forefinger and touched my erect nipples, pinched and flicked them over again, causing my clit to twitch.

"Freddie... I wish you were here." I whimpered. "I want to feel you."

He groaned and took a minute to reply. _"Me too... unggh... I want to come inside you."_

I arched my back when I shoved two fingers inside me, and moved them in and out. "Mmm... I can feel your dick inside me... God, you're so hard." I moaned, continuing to fuck myself.

 _"...I want to come in your tight pussy..."_ He trailed off. I couldn't help but play with my breasts at the sight of him shoving his cock inside me, our sweaty bodies slapping each other, his testicles hitting my ass, everything.

I whimpered as I thrust myself and played with my hard nipples. Freddie's moans and groans were making me want to come early because he sounded so fucking sexy. But I wanted him to feel good first before I cum.

"You feel so good, baby." I whispered, hearing my wet, slippery fingers going in and out of my entrance. He groaned while hearing wet substance from his side. I could almost see him stroking his perfect cock, his fingers pumping it while he played with his body. That picture got me to send my free hand to my clit and rub on it as it made my body quiver.

 _"Oh, fuck. I'm going to come."_ He whimpered. He continued to jerk himself as his moans were getting louder and I knew he was going to come for me.

"Yeah... come in my pussy... I want to feel it." I moaned.

 _"Oh God, I can't..."_ he groaned. His constant moans gave me a signal that he was about to blow and I wanted to join him. I rubbed and shoved myself over and over, hearing our moans mixed together.

After a few moments, I heard Freddie letting out a strained moan filling in my ear and I knew he came right there. I could see his semen flying out of the head and my mouth was watering–wanting to taste him. His breathing started to slow down but I wasn't done with my self-relief, I was feeling myself about to come.

"Oh shit... I'm coming for you, I'm coming..." I thrust a few times before my back arched and a wave of pleasure hits me as I screamed out my orgasm. "OHHH!" I fell back on the bed and gripped onto my pussy for my clit to calm down while my body was shaking.

My head was ringing and my chest was heaving, but I didn't care because that felt so fucking good. I noticed that I didn't have Freddie to cuddle with because he was far away, and I wanted to feel his warm arms around me. I got a small lump in my throat just thinking about not being with him right now.

I heard small breathing from him and I broke the silence. "Freddie..."

 _"Yeah?"_ He whispered.

I tried to blink the tears away, but a tear escaped my eye. "I love you..."

 _"I love you, too, Sammy."_ He said genuinely. _"Don't worry, I'll be back home in no time, okay?"_ He obviously noticed I was close to tears and he tried to make me feel better, even though he was on the phone with me.

"I know... and I can't wait when you come back." I sniffled.

 _"Me too. Goodnight, baby..."_ he whispered.

"Goodnight," I whispered in return, hearing the phone click, knowing he ended the call. I laid the phone aside and stared up at the ceiling. I know he's going to come home soon so I can hug him in my arms and never want to let him go. I can't wait for him to see Amara again, especially I can't wait for me to tie him up in ropes so he won't leave this family again for two fucking weeks.

The thought of it made me smile.

He's going to get punished next week, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

 **So, I have a fun little announcement for you guys.**

 **It's something creative.**

 **I want someone to help me out with a chapter for this story. I want you guys to think of ideas of what the next chapter should be and message me ideas you thought of in your creative minds.**

 **If you want to be the lucky winner, then message me or comment and I'll pick the best idea... or two. Who knows.**

 **OKAY BYE!** ***waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**{ after chapter 15 }**

I am sitting on the couch watching _Girly Cow_ in my black sweats and a comfy sweater. I had the worst day ever and I wanted to relax to calm my nerves, but nothing seemed to be working. I didn't have to best morning when finding out about something huge, and I'm upset about it.

School didn't help the cause either because of the events that have happened. I don't know why it happened, and I'm still traumatized by it. I was in constant pain all day, and it didn't help with my emotions from what happened this morning.

Freddie was on his way home from class and I barely saw him today. I couldn't function in my classes or work, so I left early to rest and see if it would help. Obviously, it didn't. Why do I deserve this? I don't deserve this, do I?

Suddenly, my eyes started to get hot as tears filled my tear ducts. I tried to brush the tears away when the front door opened and the sound of keys filled the room.

"Sam, I'm home!" Freddie announced, walking in the living room area. He stopped his tracks once he saw me. "Oh, hey, how was your day?"

He just had to ask that. I bowed my head and hugged myself, a sob escaping my lips.

Freddie was alarmed before he ran to the couch and sat next to me. "Sam? What's wrong?"

I didn't want to say anything, but my brain thought otherwise when words fly out of my mouth. "It hurts..."

"What? What hurts?" He asked panicked.

"There's blood coming out of me," I whimpered.

"WHAT?!" Freddie shrieked. I turned my gaze to him and stared at him with a pointed look, waiting for him to understand what I meant. He should know by now what _blood coming out of me_ means. After a moment, his eyes widen and his lips parted. "Oh..."

"Yeah, _oh_." I spat. "I got my stupid period this morning and it ruined my pants! And then I couldn't concentrate in class because my stomach was killing me like the fucking hulk was stomping inside me, repeatedly. Then! I worked at the library today, and two guys were talking about meat. And this bastard told his friend..." I sniffled. "He had the audacity to say... that turkey was better than ham..."

Freddie stared at me like I was going mad, but the truth is that I _was_ going mad because of that stupid conversation that had me upset and this pain I can't get rid of!

"Sam... you got to be kidding."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?!" I snapped. "Who the fuck says that turkey is better than HAM?!" I tightened my arms around my stomach when I got another cramp. "Why won't this pain stop?" I whimpered, tears falling out of my eyes.

"Hey, come here," he opened his arms out and I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He closed his arms around me while rubbing my back softly. "I'm sorry, Sammy. Did you take anything to get rid of the pain?"

"I took like three Advil pills today and it keeps coming back!" I whined. I hate when my cycle gets like this. I probably have the worst pain tolerance in the history of womanhood and it's unacceptable. It's like I have to throw up every two seconds and taste salt in my mouth that makes me want to cry and pass out.

Fuck. Mother. Nature.

"Okay," he soothed my arm with his hand. "How about I make you some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Will that help?"

"Will you?!" I whipped my head back to look at him in the eyes. When I'm also in this situation, I tend to act like a child in an adult body. Hey, I can't help it. The pain changes me.

"Yeah. Whatever you want." He chuckled. He pulled away and stood up, staring at me. "One hot chocolate coming up." Then he disappeared into the kitchen to make my hot beverage. I just sat there in pain not trying to think of my horrible body. I can't believe I'm stuck like this for the next seven days and I'm already in a pissing mood.

Why can't I be a boy so I don't have to deal with all this crap?!

* * *

"And then I couldn't concentrate on my school work while my teacher was talking because all I could think about was my poor stomach exploding. I couldn't even eat lunch. LUNCH! My poor pizza uneaten because of my sickness." I complained. "Like this is what's wrong with society today, girls can't have freedom because we have to deal with shit that boys don't have to worry about!"

I was rambling on as Freddie was listening to me. Or _pretending_ to listen since it looked like he wanted to shoot himself in the head from how he's massaging his temples with his fingers and his eyes closed.

"Getting pregnant, getting periods, getting cramps, gaining weight, going to the fucking gynecologist–"

"Okay, Sam, I get it," Freddie interrupted, resting his hand on my shoulder. "You're in pain. I get it. The pain will go away soon, I'm sure."

"Says the guy who has a dick!" I glared at him. "There's no blood coming out of you!"

He cringed while groaning. "Sam, I get that but this is not the first time you've had your period, and it'll be over soon. The days will fly by." He explained, generously. I knew Freddie was trying to calm me down, but my mood swings get very high when I'm in my cycle, and it's like I'm being controlled by Mother Nature and her evilness.

"Yes... I know they will. They just need to hurry up before I snap again." I said calmly with a strained smile on my face.

Freddie's lips tugged upwards to a grin and he just stared at me. "Don't worry, Sammy. I'm telling you the pain will disappear in a few days. And I'll happily make you laugh so you don't have to worry about it."

I shrugged my shoulders but appreciated that he would try to make me feel better like always. "Thanks, Fredward." I smirked.

"You're welcome. Okay, so I pulled a prank on Gibby, right? I put fake worms in his water bottle while he was in the bathroom during bathroom break, and when he came back and took a sip of it. He spits out the plastic worms and screams while our professor was teaching us." He laughed hysterically, hitting his knee with his hand.

Oh my God...

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! LIKE BIG ASS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Did you see Nathan and London's baby?! SHE FINALLY ARRIVED! 12/21/17**

 **Rosie Carolyn Kress is so adorable! OMG!**

 **I'm so proud of them, I was tearing up so much. I'm still in shock because our little Nathan is not little anymore now that he's a DAD!**

 **Congrats to the Kress Family and their new baby girl!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas with your friends and family. I just wanted to point out something hugggge.**

 **You ready for this?**

 **Ready?**

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

 **IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IBED BUDDIES!**

 **December 26, 2016**

 **WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! It's been that long, and I'm overwhelmed by the comments and the views this story has, and I'm very happy that I posted it because it literally changed everything for me. It inspired me to keep writing. Not just for this story, but for my very first book I'm publishing soon. For stores and e-Book, etc.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy celebrating one year of this story and the chapter for today.**

 **If I don't update a chapter soon, I hope you guys have a Happy New Year! *waves* BYE MY CUTIES**!

* * *

 **{ after chapter eight }**

"Oh, Freddie!" I whimpered while Freddie was thrusting inside me, and my fingers digging into his back.

He brushed his lips on my neck while a few moans escaped his mouth. His dick hitting my g-spot was making me on fire, and my fingers clutching the ends of his hair was making him groan near my ear.

He began to move faster, and I knew from that moment that he was going to come. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and moved with him. "Nuuugh... oh God," Freddie groaned, and did three heavy thrusts before he stayed still, and semen was flying inside me, hitting my spot.

"Oooh!" I tightened my arms around him and my walls clenched his dick as I came. Once my orgasm had finished, I breathed in and out to find oxygen. I looked at Freddie and turned his head towards my eyes and pressed my lips to his.

He didn't wait when he kissed me back, roughly as our sweaty bodies join together, and our breathing caught in our mouths. I pulled away from him and stared as he fluttered his eyes open–meeting my eyes.

"Man, that was a relief." He chuckled.

"I know," I said as I smiled. "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." He kissed my lips again before he pulled out, and laid next to me in bed. I scooted closer to his warm body and laid my head on his bare chest, wrapping my arm around his torso. "So, how was that?" He asked after a while.

"Um... it was all right, I guess."

"All right?" He asked, shocked. "Why's that?"

"Because you didn't suck my tits," I answered simply. "You did it last night which had me cum very quickly, but you didn't suck them this time."

"Wow... but you didn't suck my dick so what's the difference?"

"Touché." I nodded my head and kissed his chest. "I'm sorry. But you did make me feel good, so that should make you feel better, right?" I asked while staring at him, fluttering my lashes.

He grinned and kissed my forehead, embracing me in his arms. "Yeah, I guess." We left in silence while cuddling each other in bed; my finger tracing visible patterns on his chest and his fingers drawing my arm up and down.

Freddie and I had sex again for the second time after our first sex encounter last night when we talked about doing friends with benefits. I have to say that I had my doubts at first about doing this, but I'm glad I changed my mind when we discussed it again this morning if we wanted to continue.

Above that, it feels very comfortable being in his arms and how it felt safe to be in them. It's like I didn't want to let go of him and just lay on him, hearing his steady heartbeat. "You know what's interesting to me?"

"What?"

"It doesn't feel awkward when we... have sex, you know?" I said, tapping my finger on his chest.

"Yeah. It feels natural between us, I think." He whispered in my hair. I nodded as I agreed with him. It did feel natural between us for some reason; it was causal and perfect. I wonder what he thinks about this, our sex agreement. I lifted my head and stared at his eyes asking, "What do you think about this?"

Freddie craned his neck and his eyes met mine. "What do you mean? Us having sex?" I nodded my head, and he pursed his lips before answering, "It's... fun obviously, but I think it's making us get comfortable with each other more. Not like we weren't comfortable around each other before. I love you and you love me, or you _should_ ," I stifled a laugh and nuzzled my head into his neck. "And we know that nothing like this would tear us apart. Not like the movies."

Every word he said was true. We seem to be more comfortable as we cuddle and kiss each other without feeling uncomfortable in any way. I wouldn't change anything until either one wants to stop and the other agrees without a fight. Friends with benefits can have drama but not with us, I believe. It's just perfect.

After a while of laying on him, I pushed myself off, straddled him, and pinned his hands on the side of his head while he stared at me, astonished. "Oh, hello." I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, his lips responding back. We kissed for a few moments before I pulled away and did pepper kisses all over his face while he laughed. "Dude, what are you doing?"

I giggled, giving him a last kiss on the tip of his nose. I stared at him while I brought my hand up and played with his hair, my fingers raking through it. He stared at me while I watched his brown eyes show the twinkle I saw last night. I was thinking about how this might not be so bad if we just follow procedure and not break any rules. But I know we won't have any problems.

I laid my body on him and he immediately grasped his arms around my torso to keep me still, and I stared at him before speaking. "I want you to promise me something, okay?"

"Anything." He whispered.

"Just like the contract, I drew up. I don't ever want us to fight or not speak to each other because of this. And since we agreed to do this, I want us to be sure that this is what we both want to do. Because last night was a _big_ commitment to us; I don't want anything to screw that up–"

"No, Sam, I wouldn't have asked you this if I was uncomfortable about what we did." He interrupted, rubbing his hand on my bare back. "And I never want to make you feel like you need to do it with me because _I_ want to try this. Or force you. I know that doing this seems awkward because of 'us being friends' thing. So... tell me right now if you really want this. If you don't then, we'll stop."

"I want to do it," I answered truthfully. "Just like you said... I want to try this with you too." I wasn't lying when I said I want to try our system. Freddie knows how to make things natural and comfortable when we had sex twice. I wouldn't want him to think that I was faking the whole thing, I wanted this, and I want to continue this with him.

Freddie nodded faintly and his lips tugged upwards into a small smile. "Okay, then." He pushed himself up to give me pepper kisses on my lips, and I giggled in his mouth, pulling away. "I guess we can wash up now."

"Yeah," I pulled away from Freddie's body and sat on the edge of the mattress, retrieving my clothes on the floor that were beside my bed.

"Damn that ass," I whipped my body around to see Freddie was staring at my ass. I punched his arm with my fist and he yelped in pain. "Really, Sam?"

"Don't look down there, Benson." I smirked and got up, going to my dresser to pick clothes to wear. As I was rummaging through my shirts, I heard the bed creak and footsteps coming closer to me. A hand slapped one of my butt cheeks, causing me to jump a little while I gasped.

I saw Freddie smiling before running out of my room. "Later, Sammy!"

I shook my head and chuckled; he's lucky he made his escape before I could catch him. I gathered the clothes I was going to wear and walked to the bathroom to shower all the sweat I got this morning and last night.


End file.
